Stolen moments
by Bossbot
Summary: Optimus Prime and a certain Decepticon Seeker have a secret, they are bonded; but when the humans learn about it and the other Autobots, Optimus could lose much more than he bargained for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers at all

Pairings – Optimus Prime/Slipstream

Rated T

Author note – This is a long one shot only

Summary – Optimus Prime and a certain Decepticon Seeker have a secret, they are bonded; but when the humans learn about it and the other Autobots, Optimus could lose much more than he bargained for.

Takes place after Dark of the moon -

Title – Stolen moments

Chapter 1

**(Normal POV)**

The sun rose, its beams dancing off the armor of two Cybertronians curled up in each other's servos. A clawed servo hung around the flamed bot lying next to her, a fanged smile touched the corners of her mouth. She gently leaned down, her pointed fangs running along the flamed bot's neck. Abruptly azure optics onlined, while the green and purple femme bit into his neck making the flamed bot gasp in pain and pleasure. She bit until she could taste the other's energon, as the purple and green femme moved away with a smirk.

"Did it hurt?" she asked tilting his helm slightly.

"No," the flamed bot said, as he tried to get up hiding his smile.

The femme growled, and rolled the flamed bot onto his back. Azure optics and red optics, eyed one another each one refusing to give in.

"Primus, you are stubborn," Slipstream growled.

"And you love it," Optimus shot back.

Slipstream glanced away; she sighed, and then let her optics travel slowly over her mate's flamed body. She smiled slightly to herself, if Megatron had ever learned about this, oh how she would be punished. However, she had nothing to worry about; Megatron was dead, killed by his sparkbonded. All the main Decepticons were offlined, Optimus saved her from his troops and humans; and hid her. No, if anyone needed to worry about punishment it was Optimus not her; and that's what worried her. The Autobot leader had been different after the last battle; he was exhausted after he had been repaired by his medic. He took off away from the NEST and the others, and came to her and he just sobbed. The war was over, but there were other scattered Decepticons. Slipstream gave Optimus as much Intel as she could for him and his troops to find the left over ones. No one knew how Optimus was getting his Intel, but they never questioned it.

The seeker leaned her head down, ran her claw over Optimus' face, this leader and prime was hers now; and she would defend him with her life. The war had taken so much from him, he should be allowed to be happy now, and it didn't matter with whom he found love with.

Optimus gazed up at his mate, Slipstream leaned down kissing Optimus; but this was not a gentle kiss, no it was fierce like Slipstream was. It left little doubt how she felt for the Autobot leader, and Optimus himself cherished and loved the femme with him.

"You're MINE, no one is taking you from me, got it, Prime," Slipstream snarled.

Optimus' foot pedes dug into the ground, while Slipstream continued to rain affection onto the Autobot leader. Optimus groaned slightly, his optics onlined turning bright purple with desire.

"Slipstream," Optimus moaned.

Slipstream merely smiled, and continued to kiss her sparkmate, Optimus' processors slowly registered he had to get back to base. He didn't want to not really. He wanted to stay with Slipstream, he wished his Autobots would accept Slipstream, but he knew they wouldn't nor the humans. They would never understand what he and Slipstream had together, and because of that they had to keep their relationship a secret.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus was driving back to the base, and he had some Intel from Slipstream to find a few more scattered Decepticons. However, he knew soon the scattered Decepticons would be destroyed; and he would have to think of other reasons to be able to meet Slipstream. He considered trying to tell his troops and the humans, but that always seemed to end in disaster.

Once he got back to the base, he was ready to share the Intel when he noticed his men and NEST gathered almost like they were waiting for someone.

Optimus transformed, he saw several NEST soldiers with what looked like guns with liquid Nitrogen in them. Optimus' optics narrowed into slits, while he glanced at his men.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked.

"Where did you go for the last few days?" Ratchet asked his tone somewhat hardened.

"I have some Intel on the scattered Decepticons that are still left around the world," Optimus said.

"Who were you with?" Ratchet asked firmly.

"That is not your concern, Ratchet," Optimus replied coldly.

Ratchet snorted.

"It is our concern, when you carry on with an enemy," Mirage snarled in his thick Italian accent.

Optimus froze at that.

"You've been spying on me?" Optimus demanded.

Sam and Carly walked up, Sam looked somewhat nervous.

"I was looking for you the other day, when you heading out, so Bee offered to take me to find you. Well we kinda saw where you went, and who you were with," Sam said softly.

"We were concerned, Optimus," Carly said.

"I am fine, and Slipstream is not a danger," Optimus remarked.

Ratchet leaned back, crossing his servos over his chest then.

"Why should any of us believe you, you hid her so she would be safe, you are carrying on with her romantically," Sideswipe demanded.

Optimus could feel his anger rise, he did not like to be questioned and grilled by his own men.

"The war is over; I hid Slipstream because she wanted nothing to do with this war anymore. She came to me after what happened in Egypt and asked for asylum I agreed. She came to me because I am leader and prime, I gave her energon and checked on her regularly," Optimus said as he paused in his comments.

Silence…..

"I cannot help it, if we grew to care about one another," Optimus replied.

"You kept it a secret from us and the humans," Ratchet snarled. "You harbored an enemy, Optimus, our laws clearly state harboring an enemy is grounds for termination or Exile," Ratchet said slowly.

Optimus' bright azure optics brightened, he couldn't believe his audios.

:::…are you suggesting you wish to offline me for this…:::

Ratchet didn't meet his leader's gaze, he just couldn't not now.

:::…. Ratchet…::::

::::…. I do not want to give you the shot that will power off your spark, believe me I do not want to do this…:::

Optimus suddenly realized what his brother meant, when he called the Autobots hypercritics, and he was right. He just never believed it, until his own men turned.

"Wait, you can't be serious; you're killing Optimus because he loves Slipstream?" Sam asked.

Ratchet shook his head then.

"No, I could no more kill him then the next Autobot but he has to be punished somehow," Ratchet muttered.

Optimus narrowed his optics, he was done with everything. He willed his chest plates to open, his Matrix floated out silencing everyone.

"I cannot take this anymore, if what I did was so wrong, then so be it," Optimus said.

"I step down as leader, and I renounce my title as prime,"

The matrix floated and just dropped onto the ground, the Autobots all looked at each other shocked into silence. Optimus turned around and transformed.

"I will no longer be a burden to you Autobots, do not worry I will never come back, you will be rid of me now and my embarrassing actions," Optimus snarled.

His powerful engine roared to life, as he sped off angrily.

Sam walked over to the Matrix, it didn't hum any longer, and it just laid there on the ground, its power lying dormant. Sam felt terrible, if he hadn't gotten Bumblebee to drive after him this would never have happened.

Ratchet sighed, he hadn't meant to push Optimus away, he figured if he mentioned their laws, he would just break it off with Slipstream and just bring her in. However instead, he stepped down as leader, and gave up his title as prime; Ratchet shook his helm could things get anymore worse?

**(In another part of the base, where the offlined bodies lay of the dead Decepticons were)**

A black glow shined brightly around the bodies, while one mech started to power up, his body powerful, he rose to his full height. Several humans scampered about trying to get out of his line of sight, the mech roared with such anger.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" the mech roared just as the other Autobots raced up finding the mech searching, and demanding for Optimus.

"Optimus is not here, Megatron," Ratchet snarled.

The Mech turned his helm toward Ratchet, a sneer of a sinister nature on his face then.

"I am not Megatron, I am Galvatron and I will destroy Optimus Prime once and for all!" he roared as the two Chevy twins jumped on Galvatron's back hollering.

"Get off me, you idiots," he snarled knocking them both off.

"I will find Optimus Prime, and when I do there won't be enough left of him to lead anyone," Galvatron snarled as he transformed and blasted off into the sky.

"Oh scrap," the Chevy twins said.

"We must find Optimus and warn him," Ratchet remarked.

_Protect him, Primus, please protect him._

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus drove as fast as he could, he needed to get to Slipstream; they had to leave Earth somehow. He just wanted to get as far as he could from Earth, and the ones he used to call his family and friends.

:::… Slipstream come in, it's Optimus…:::

:::…. I hear you, Optimus, loud and clear…:::

:::… I am on my way home to you…::::

Silence…

:::…. You sound different, did everything go alright with your troops…:::

Silence…..

:::…. They are no longer my troops, I stepped down as leader and renounced the title of prime, and I am a normal mech now…:::

:::…. But what if you need to fight now…:::

:::… The war is over Slipstream…:::

No sooner had Optimus gotten the words out, and then missiles hit the ground all around Optimus. He swerved, and suddenly spun around transforming into his bipedal form. The monstrous sized form of Galvatron transformed, landing on the ground in front of Optimus.

"If it isn't my brother, Optimus Prime,"

Optimus narrowed his optics at the mech in front of him, he snarled at him.

"How could you possibly be alive again, Megatron, I beheaded you?" Optimus demanded.

Galvatron smiled.

"I am not Megatron, I am Galvatron,"

"New name, same package," Optimus hissed.

:::… Slipstream, I might be a bit…:::

:::… Why…:::

:::… Megatron is back, he is calling himself Galvatron now…:::

:::… I am coming...:::

Slipstream sent word to Ratchet that the Autobots were needed to help with Galvatron.

:::… He can't fight him alone, he doesn't have his prime strength, he will be slaughtered…:::

:::… Perhaps all of you should have known better when you were cold to him…:::

Ratchet growled, Slipstream was right.

:::… We are on our way…::::

Optimus' energon blades slid out, while Galvatron smiled darkly. Galvatron could see Optimus' strength was not the same, and realized there was only one reason why that was… he was no longer the holder of the Matrix of Leadership.

"This will be easy, brother, you are no longer a prime, you're a normal mech," Galvatron mused as he slammed his blade against Optimus' breaking the blade in half.

"Child's play," Galvatron remarked as he and Optimus continued to battle.

Optimus held on fighting Galvatron, but Galvatron was growing tired of the battle lasting. He kicked Optimus in the stomach, and then started to punch the flamed bot down.

Galvatron had sent his blade into Optimus' stomach, just as a loud snarl came into his audios, Slipstream had arrived and transformed and tackled Galvatron.

"GET OFF HIM!" roared Slipstream as the two fought desperately, and Galvatron realized why Slipstream had gone missing while he was still Megatron.

"You betrayed me and sided with my brother!" roared Galvatron.

"I love him, your cause was dead, Megatron." Slipstream snarled as her key weapon sliced holes in Galvatron's armor.

"So, are you Slipstream, so are you," Galvatron snarled as he punched his fist into the seeker's chest plates blowing her spark out.

Slipstream's optics widened registering pain, just as the Autobots and NEST arrived. Galvatron tossed Slipstream's body to the side. Optimus let out an agonizing roar of pain, and got to his pedes. He rushed Galvatron using all his renewed strength; he fought the crazed mech in front of him. He sent Galvatron flying through the air, and then ran to his mate.

"Slipstream please, we can leave this planet, please come back to me, please," Optimus begged, while energon tears ran down his face plates.

Galvatron laughed, and Optimus' optics turned red with fury, his arm turning into his only blade once more.

"Chuckle all the way to the pit, you slagging piece of scrap metal," Optimus snarled, as he beheaded Galvatron and then slammed his fist into his chest.

Optimus turned, and slid to the ground holding Slipstream; while a mournful sound escaped the grieving bot. Optimus felt his spark catch several times, his spark would end this night and he would be with Slipstream forever in the well of sparks.

The war was done; his men didn't need him anymore nor want him. He didn't see any reason to remain online, he allowed the pull of a lost mate to take him, and he could be at peace now with Slipstream forever.

"Optimus no," was the last thing before darkness took him and his spark flickered away, as a sad smile touched his lip plates then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Optimus jarred online, and he sat up looking around his spark racing. He turned his head, Slipstream recharged alongside him.

"…I was dreaming, I must get back to base, we must confess to the others about our relationship," he whispered.

Optimus nudged Slipstream slightly, she onlined with a grumble.

"I do not wish to be onlined right now, you horndog," Slipstream cackled.

Optimus raised an optic and subspaced a wrench, and whacked him on the helm.

"Hey, what are you doing channeling Ratchet?" she demanded.

"We need to tell the others about our relationship, and we need to burn the bodies of the dead Decepticons right away." Optimus said.

Slipstream grabbed her mate's servo, and looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nightmare, it….it spooked me I guess, come on I want them to know it's time," Optimus said, as she smiled and pulled Optimus close.

"I am glad, I thought you were ashamed of me at first," she whispered.

"Never," Optimus said kissing her.

The two Cybertronians transformed heading for the base, Optimus sent a message ahead about Slipstream so there would be no problems.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus explained everything to his team, and much to his surprise his team accepted Slipstream. Optimus and his team melted down the bodies of the Decepticons and Sentinel's body, which made Optimus feel much better.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the first to welcome Slipstream into the team, Optimus smiled as he watched Slipstream together with his team. It was almost like from a distance Optimus could hear Primus telling him, well done for what he had done and a wary smile touched his lips.

_He had a mate, and they had peace on their new home, what more could he have asked for?_


End file.
